Fated Charmed The Next Generation Wiki:Category Policy
Fated Category Policy This policy is for categories, which are added to the bottom of a page to help with organization and keep things in order. Please don't create new categories without asking TotallyWitchy first. Creating random categories can result in a temporary ban. Episodes For episodes (example: Dancing the Devil's Jig) only include the following categories: * Fated – add page to general category * Season One - add page to the season in which it aired. Do not add episodes to the seasons that don't belong in to. (Example: 1x01 – season two). * Episode – add page to episode category * Episode Specials – if the episode is themed . A themed episode must involve one or more of the following things: flashbacks, time travel (over three years), two-hour episodes, holiday episodes. Any other category will be deleted. Seasons * Fated – add page to general category * Seasons – add page to general season category * Season name Transcripts While Transcript pages are generally created by the Author, they can often times be edited for grammatical or category errors. This is a list of the categories permitted for these pages. * Fated – add page to general category * Season the transcript it featured in * Episode * Transcript Characters For character pages (example: Prue Halliwell) use the following categories. * "Fated" – add page to general category * "Characters" * "Guest Character" - if the character appears in under five episodes * "Next Generation" – if the character is the child of a Charmed character * "Parents" - if the character is a parent to anyone in the Fated universe * "Teachers" - if the character is a teacher * General overview category: ** "Magical Beings" if the character possesses magical traits ** "Good Beings" - if the character is on the side of good ** "Evil Beings" if the character is on the side of evil ** "Neutral beings" if the character is neither good or evil ** "Magical Beings" if the character is magical ** "Mortal" if the character possesses no magical traits * Species breakdown (add the characters species; added after the preceding three): ** If the character is a hybrid, add "hybrid" and the only the species it belongs to. For example, if a character is a whitelighter-witch, only add the "Whitelighter-Witch" category. Don't add "Whitelighter" and "Witch". * "Deceased Characters" - only if the character is deceased ** "Spirit" - only if the deceased appeared as a summoned spirit ** "Ghost" - only if the character appears as a recently-dead soul. ** If the character falls into all three of these categories, they will be added. * "Warren Line" - if the character currently has the last name Warren Any other categories will be removed. Family Family pages are often created to list a full history, all family members, and everything that involves a specific family. * Fated – add page to general category * Family Line * Book of Shadows – if the family has an entry in the Book of Shadows. Relationships * Fated – add page to general category * Relationship – add page to basic relationship category * Friendly Relationship – if the pair is only friends * Family Relationship – if the pair is related * Romantic Relationship – if the couple are dating or have dated in the past * Sibling Relationship – if the pair are siblings Holiday's * Fated – add page to general category * Book of Shadows – if it is a major holiday that is mentioned in the book * Holiday Items * Fated – add page to general category * Book of Shadows - if artifact has an entry in the book * Items * Magical Items – if the item has magical components Locations * Fated – add page to general category * Location * Homes – if the place is a home * Work Location – if a character works at this place * Magical Locations – if the place is magical (Underworld, Upper Regions, etc) Events * Fated – add page to general category * Events * Magical Events – if the even had magical influence Spells * Fated – add page to general category * Book of Shadows * Spells Species * Fated – add page to general category * Book of Shadows * Species * Magical Beings – if species is magical * Good Beings – if general members of the species are good * Evil Beings – if general members of the species are evil * Species name (troll, whitelighter, etc) * Hybrids – if the species is a hybrid Powers * Fated – add page to general category * Book of Shadows * Powers * Active powers – if the power is a main power that does not require assistance * Offensive powers – if the power is mainly used for attacking * Defensive powers – if the power is mainly used for defending and isn't used for attacking * Supportive powers – if the power is supportive of other powers * Passive powers – if the power has little to no use in battle * Basic power – if the power is one of the four basic powers * Teleportation power – if the power can be used to go from place-to-place (orbing, beaming) * Transportation power – if the power can be used to move around in a room without walking * Advanced Powers – if the power is stronger and deadlier then ever seen before If there are any questions or concerns regarding the policy, please message TotallyWitchy immediately. Category:Fated